


Flirting with Disaster

by Teadum



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum
Summary: You're Paul's girlfriend, but when he wouldn't stop flirting with other girls you decide to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Flirting with Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over on tumblr, so I decided to go ahead and post it here as well. :)
> 
> Prompt: "Hi! I saw that your requests were open so I was wondering if you could write a little something with Paul where he’s constantly flirting with other girls on the boardwalk (not rlly meaning anything by it he’s just a natural flirt) so the reader gets him back by giving him the silent treatment (petty is the only way to go lol) and flirts with the other boys just to show him how it feels to be pushed to the side for other ppl Thank youuuu"

The first time you met Paul on the boardwalk you knew all about what kind of person he was. You had seen him around, flirting with pretty much every girl that had crossed his path. So you hadn’t paid much attention to his advances when it was you that happen to be the one stepping into his cross hairs. You smiled, you laughed, then you shot him down. And that was the end of it–or so you thought.

Instead of taking it with grace, he followed you around the whole night; continuing to flirt with you, bugging you, trying to get your attention. He and his friend Marko buzzed around you like flies, never letting up. You would think he’d never been turned down before with how hard he was trying. Casting that wide of a net, he surely must get rejections occasionally, but he seemed determined to win you over. Something about his stubbornness set off your own, and no matter how you actually felt about him after that you were suddenly determined to not give in.

You spent the whole night together in constant competition. He won you prizes and rode rides with you, and in return you acted completely unimpressed by everything he did.

In truth, the two of you hit it off instantly, and the night was the most fun you’d had in ages. You were too stubborn to give in to the flirting though; that would be like admitting he’d won! And what if he only spent all that time with you because you were playing hard to get, and as soon as you gave in, he got bored? He was a major flirt after all; how serious could he really be?

So you kept stringing him along, but after about a week, it was clear the two of you were seriously into each other. You finally had no choice but to admit you had feelings for the boy, and he was over the moon. No tricks, no games; he really was just that into you. And just like that, you found yourself dating the biggest, sweetest flirt in Santa Carla.

So here you are a few months later, Paul’s girlfriend, his number one girl–or so you thought. But he just would not stop flirting with other girls! You knew Paul being tied down to one girl was going to be a pretty big change for him, and he was used to being flirty, but you’d thought he’d ease up on flirting with other girls after awhile.

But it was still happening. Every time you went out on the boardwalk, Paul couldn’t help but flirt with the girls that were passing by. It didn’t matter that you were right there with a front row seat; it’s like it was a natural reflex for him. He physically couldn’t help himself.

You had tried to talk to him about it, tried to explain that you didn’t like it when he flirted with other girls. He just laughed it off. He said there wasn’t any harm in it since it didn’t mean anything. He wasn’t going to actually do anything with them–so it was all harmless. And anyway, you were his girlfriend; he didn’t care about those girls the way he cared about you, so it was fine, right?

Still, it was starting to get to you. You loved him, and you knew he really didn’t care about those other girls, but you hated watching him flirt with them. You wished he would understand just how much it bothered you.

—

You were out on the boardwalk with the guys as per usual, and tonight Paul’s flirting is grating at you more than usual. You’d asked him again last night if he’d ease up on flirting, and again he’d blown you off. Said it ‘wasn’t a big deal, babe’ and had the audacity to seem almost annoyed you’d brought it up again.

The five of you were hanging out near the carousel, and you were already in a foul mood. The other boys could tell, giving you a wide birth, but Paul seemed oblivious, his arm draped around your shoulder with a lazy grin plastered across his face as he watches the crowds of people pass. A pack of girls walk by, dressed up for a night out, and before you even have time to roll your eyes at the inevitable interaction that’s about to occur, Paul’s throwing out his usual lines.

“Hey ladies, looking fine this evening.” He purrs, trailing them up and down with his eyes. You shot him a glare from the corner of your eye. They giggle, looking him over, only paying you a quick glance. “Goin’ somewhere fun?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” They tease. He smirks, enjoying the banter.

“Oh, you better believe it.“ He flirts, winking. They laugh, and you grind your teeth to keep from snapping at him.

"I don’t think your girlfriend would like that very much.” They reply, looking over at you. You shoot them an icy glare in response.

“What? No way! Y/N’s cool! Right babe?” He says, looking over at you as he squeezes your shoulders. You continue to glare daggers at the girls, who laugh awkwardly.

“Yeah well, maybe we’ll catch you later.” They say as they start to walk away, waving at Paul. He waves his free hand in response, smiling sweetly at them.

“Check you later ladies.” He replies cooly, before looking over at you. “What was that babe? Are you pissed about something?” Your neck nearly snaps it turns so fast.

“Are you serious Paul? We just talked about this!” You hiss. You throw his arm off your shoulder as you turn your whole body to face him. Marko snickers from where he was standing behind you.

“Oh here we go.” He laughs behind his hand.

“Paul you can’t seriously not know why I’m upset?” You continue, ignoring Marko. Paul sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Is this about the flirting again? Babe, I told you already that it doesn’t mean anything–you’re the only girl that I care about.” He says, exasperated.

“Then you have to act like it Paul! Don’t you understand how much it bothers me? I’m tired of watching you flirt with other girls! And if you won’t stop, I’ll, I’ll–” you stop, thinking.

“If you won’t stop, then I’ll make you understand!” You say, turning and walking away from him.

“Y/N!” Paul calls out to you, but you ignore him and stomp off down the boardwalk.

—

You had stopped by the record store, angry and upset.

Why was it so hard to understand? It doesn’t matter if he didn’t care about them, it still meant something to me!

You see Paul walking up, Marko looking less-than-thrilled to be trailing along behind him.

“Y/N!” He calls out to you, waving as he walks up. You cross your arms and turn your head away. Oh no, he’s not getting off the hook this time! “Why did you run off like that?” He asks. You glance at him and catch Marko rolling his eyes at Paul’s question. You glare at Paul and quickly turn your nose up at him.

“Babe? Helloooo? Babe?” He says, as if you didn’t hear him. Like that’s seriously the problem Paul. You spot a group of surfers checking you out as they loitered by the front of the store.

What was it you said earlier Paul? It’s fine that you flirt with other girls because it doesn’t mean anything? You think to yourself. You shoot Paul one more quick glare before walking over to the other boys.

“Hey there, you guys look loney.” You say, smiling sweetly at them. You admit it wasn’t your best, but given the way they were staring you didn’t think you were going to have to try that hard.

“Oh you know it.” One of them replies, looking you up and down. You giggle.

“Well maybe I could keep you company for awhile?” You offer, batting your eyelashes at them.

“What a doll. But I don’t think your boyfriend there would like that very much.” He says, looking past you to glance at Paul. You look back at him, his face a mix of confusion and anger. Marko’s standing behind him, nearly dying as he tries to contain his laughter at the whole situation. You smirk.

“What? No way! Paul’s cool! Right babe?” You throw his on words back in his face, not hiding the edge of sarcasm you use at the end.

Paul’s jaw falls open, completely silent as it just finally clicks in his mind exactly what you’re doing. Marko can’t hold it in anymore and bursts into a fit of laughter behind him.

Sure, maybe you were being a little petty about this whole thing. First you storm off, then you wouldn’t talk to him, now you were flirting with other guys. But if he wouldn’t listen to you then you had to make him understand how it felt when the person you love pushes you aside and doesn’t care what you think. If he couldn’t understand how it felt for you to see him flirt with other girls, you would just have to show him how it felt.

And if you enjoyed getting back at him a little? Well, that was just a bonus.

You walk over to the surfers and continue flirting. Paul only lasts another minute before he storms off. Marko doesn’t follow, instead choosing to hang around the area, keeping an eye on you.

With Paul gone your reason for flirting with the guys was gone too. You indulge them for a few more minutes, then give them an excuse so you can leave. You were worried they might try to make you stay, but they seemed amiable enough. As you walk away, Marko falls into step next to you.

“Giving him a taste of his own medicine–you’re playing dirty y/n.” He smirks, clearly approving. You scowl.

“What else was I suppose to do Marko?”

“Oh no, no complaints here; I think it’s a great idea. Though it did take him awhile to figure it out. I was just saying I didn’t think you had it in you.” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up Marko.” You reply, smiling as you push his shoulder playfully with yours. “Do you think it worked?”

“I think he got the message.”

—

You head back and Paul’s already gone, so Marko takes you to the cave. Paul’s their, pouting. You roll your eyes and Marko just shrugs at you, before leaving the two of you alone.

“Paul?” You walk up to him. He’s laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he blares out some music on the radio. You reach out to turn the music down. He doesn’t look at you, instead turning to lay on his side so his back is to you. Okay, so we’re getting grumpy toddler Paul tonight. You sigh. There’s only one way to deal with this.

You crawl up behind him on the couch, wrapping your arms around his waist. He tries to wiggle away in an attempt to show he’s still mad, but it won’t last long. You move his hair away from his neck and plant a few soft kisses at the back of his neck.

“Paul?” You whisper his name sweetly in his ear, before kissing his earlobe. Your wrap your arms back around his waist and nuzzle into the nape of his neck. You can practically feel his resolve breaking.

Finally, he groans, defeated. Rolling over, he scoops you up in his arms and begins kissing all over your face as you laugh. He rests his forehead against yours, looking you in the eyes.

“Hey.” He finally says and you laugh.

“Hi.” You return his greeting. You stare at each other in silence while he thinks of what he wants to say.

“This…really sucks.” He finally says, looking sad.

“Hurts seeing the person you love flirt with other people, doesn’t it?” You ask. A look of guilt spreads across his face.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” He replies. “Guess I should maybe not do that anymore.”

“Yeah, maybe not.” You say, rolling your eyes at his lackluster reply. Still, you smile, knowing that was probably the best you were going to get out of him in way of an apology. He looked sorry, and you knew he actually felt bad about it now. That was enough.

You lean in and give him a long, sweet kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you in closer.

“I love you Paul.” You say after you break away.

“I love you too babe.” He replies sweetly.

You smile as he pulls you back in for another kiss, hopefully for things to come.


End file.
